The Fandom Games
by le best writer
Summary: Characters from multiple TV shows compete in the Hunger Games. AU Glee, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Community, Baby Daddy, Phineas and Ferb, Supernatural, Arrested Development Rate Comment and Fav
1. Chapter 1

The Fandom Games

District 1: Sam Evans, Britta Perry

District 2: Noah Puckerman, Candace Flynn

District 3: The Doctor, Riley Perrin

District 4: Troy Barnes, Amy Pond

District 5: Ben Wheeler, Quinn Fabray

District 6: Sherlock Holmes, Annie Edison

District 7: George Michael Bluth, Britney Pierce

District 8: Dean Winchester, Maeby Funke

District 9: Jeff Winger, Vanessa Doofenschmirtz

District 10: Rory Williams, Rose Tyler

District 11: Tucker Dobbs, Mercedes Jones

District 12: Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry

District 12

Finn's POV

"Another Reaping Day." Finn thought while adjusting his battered old tie. Unfortunately for Finn, after his father had died, his family was left with no money, forcing him to enter his name extra times to get the grain and oil. Finn moved into the group of the other 18 year olds and shuffled his feet nervously. This was his last year to be picked, and Finn was especially nervous. Just then, Effie moved to the front of the stage and turned on the video about the war. The she spoke her usual lines until the REaping fully began.

"Ladies first!" Effie called out cheerfully. She reached into the jar and pulls out a name. "Rachel Berry!" Finn recognizes the name. He thinks she's the girl obsessed with singing. Then he notices her moving towards the front of the stage, looking ready to cry. She stands in her spot on the stage as Effie turns to to the boys jar. Finn holds his breath as she reaches into the jar. She then pulls out the the name and carefully unfolds. Then she calls out the name. "Finn Hudson!"

Finn cant move. He pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Finally he begins to walk towards the stage slowly. He steps up and looks around. He sees his mother crying hysterically. Effie then shouts, "The tributes from district 12, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

Finn sat in his chair trying to soothe his mothers crying But too soon, the guards come and tell him it's time to go. He hugs his mother and walks out into the cool air. He then steps onto the train and is greeted by a very energetic Rachel.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry! It's great to meet you Finn!" She says almost to fast to understand.

"Hey." Finn simply says. He's not really in a talking mood. He then heads to the bedrooms and goes to sleep. He has along day ahead of him.

District 8

Dean's POV

Dean Winchester trudged his way towards the Reaping. He wore a old worn leather jacket, a rare commodity in Panem, but working in the Textiles District did have its advantages. At 18, this was his last year to be in the pool of eligible contestants for the Games. His little brother Sam, only 14, followed behind Dean. After their father John had disappeared (something about a "hunting" trip?) Dean had been taking care of Sammy and in order to do so that meant entering his name in the Games over 520 times to receive supplies for the 2 of them.

"Dean," Sam complained, "Why didn't you let me enter extra to receive supplies too? You're almost bound to be picked!"

"No Sammy!" yelled Dean, "I can't have you being picked for the Games. You have one entry, which in my opinion is one more than you should." Dean became silent as they reached the square. Sam walked over and joined the other 14 year olds while Dean joined the 18s. Their District's Escort, Castiel, stood before the crowd. Dean always thought he seemed ok, not subjugating himself to the Capitol's strange fashion but instead constantly wearing a battered trench coat over a white dress shirt and blue tie.

After the typical customary pre-reaping processions Castiel began, "First the girls," he said pausing to remove a slip of paper from the glass bowl, "Maeby Funke!" he called. Dean looked across the crowd and saw a girl, Maeby, stand up. She looked to be about 15 and had curly brown hair. As she walked towards the stage and odd looking man, completely painted blue ("why?" Dean thought) jumped up and exclaimed, "Good luck Maeby, although I appear to have prematurely blue myself." Dean chuckled at the double meaning of the sentence although the mood quickly turned somber as Castiel turned to the boys.

"Sam Winchester!" Castiel called. Dean froze at the sound of his brother's name being called. Sam began to shuffle his way from the crowd towards the stage. Dean jumped forward and yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!" Castiel turned towards Dean and motioned for him to come up to the stage.

"I present to you our two tributes!" Castiel exclaimed to the citizens of District 8. Dean barely had time to notice Sam's cries or even the odd statement from the blue man who seemed to be yelling, "I'd like to kiss that man between the cheeks," before he was ushered away.

District 5

Quinn's POV

Quinn silently moved towards the square. She gave her arm to the peacekeeper, who pricked her hand and sent her to stand with the other 16 year old girls. She continued to stand quietly until their escort Kurt(who seemed very flamboyant) stepped up to the stage.

"First the girls!" He called out excitedly. He moved to the girls jar and reached into the jar and moved his hand around the jar.

"I doubt ill get picked," she thought to herself, "I only have my name in 10 times." Although she was still extremely nervous about it.

Kurt pulled out the name and looked at it. "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn can't believe it. She moves up to the stage and looks at kurt and thinks she sees sympathy in Kurts eyes. She watches as Kurt moves towards the boys jar and pulls out a name. "Ben Wheeler!" Quinn watches as a spiky haired man comes out of the 17 year old section. He gives Quinn a small smile before turning back to the crowd. Kurt then escorts them to the train and she watches as her city moved into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

District 1: Sam Evans, Britta Perry

District 2: Noah Puckerman, Candace Flynn

District 3: The Doctor, Riley Perrin

District 4: Troy Barnes, Amy Pond

District 5: Ben Wheeler, Quinn Fabray

District 6: Sherlock Holmes, Annie Edison

District 7: George Michael Bluth, Britney Pierce

District 8: Dean Winchester, Maeby Funke

District 9: Jeff Winger, Vanessa Doofenschmirtz

District 10: Rory Williams, Rose Tyler

District 11: Tucker Dobbs, Mercedes Jones

District 12: Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry

The Opening Ceremony

Rachel's POV

Rachel stepped out of the make up room in her miner's outfit. She was nervous about appearing in front of the crowds of screaming Capitol Citizens. She headed towards the chariot waiting area, where she saw Finn talking to one of the other contestants. She thought it was the boy from District 4, but she wasn't sure. As she walked past all the other contestants she felt anxious.

"Hey Finn," she said to Finn. The boy stepped up to Rachel and stuck out his hand. "Hey I'm Troy," he said while Rachel shook it. The girl from Troy's district, a redhead who introduced herself as Amy, joined them.

"So Rachel," Finn said, "Troy and Amy said they want to be in an alliance with us. Would that be okay?" Rachel nodded her head and said, "That'd be awesome, I mean, we'll need as much help as we can get." Rachel then noticed the mohawked boy from District 2 glaring at them from his chariot. Rachel turned to Troy and asked, "Who's that?"

Troy looked over and said, "That's Noah Puckerman. He's the favorite to win this year. Even the other careers are terrified of him." Troy said shaking his head. "Well I guess we better go to our chariot. See you guys around." They turned and headed back to their chariot. "They were nice." Rachel said.

They climbed up onto the chariot and it started to move. Suddenly they saw millions of screaming capital nut jobs going crazy over the children who were about to be sent to their doom. Rachel then felt something on her hand and looked down to see FInn's hand. She looked up at him and he said, "They'll love it."

Sure enough, the fans went wild as they thrust their hands into the air. The twelve chariots pulled into the main plaza. They looked up to the magnificent government building to see President Sue Sylvester step onto the balcony. She made the customary opening remarks and then Rachel felt she was looking directly at her as she stated, "let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"

The Training Building

Jeff's POV

The morning after the opening ceremony, Jeff Winger, made his way down to the state-of-the-art training center. Jeff wasn't an idiot, he knew while looking at the well trained careers he didn't have a chance against them in head to head combat. However the one advantage Jeff did have was that he was a smooth talker and forging a strong alliance shouldn't be much of a problem. As he scanned the room his eyes fell on what appeared to be a good choice. The boy from District 8 (Dean? Jeff seemed to recall his name being) was standing alone near the dueling stage. He looked strong and well-built, probably about a year older than Jeff.

Jeff made his way over and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Jeff," he began, "You're Dean right? From District 8?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, "What's it to you? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He waved his hand towards the array of throwing knives. Jeff wasn't one to let such a seemingly strong potential ally slip through his grasp so he countered, "Well one with your skills certainly would be a valuable asset to my…" Jeff stumbled to find the right words, "… Team," he finished.

"Ok listen kid," Dean said, "You said your name was Jeff? Well Jeff, let me tell you, I have one goal in these games and that's ganking as many evil sons-of-bitches as I can so I can get home to my brother Sammy," Dean stated, "and you gotta know, if we're gonna work together it's gonna be strictly business."

"Of course," Jeff replied, "Completely understand." Jeff walked away from Dean satisfied to secure an ally.

Jeff decided to see if there were any other contestants who looked liked they'd be available candidates for his alliance. The bulky mohawked career? Definitely not. The awkward looking boy from 7? Jeff doubted he make much of an ally as he observed him struggling in the corner to climb a rope. Jeff then noticed a boy about his age practicing swordplay against the girl from his district, Vanessa. Jeff had seen Vanessa before in his district but didn't know her very well. Of the citizens of District 9 she was on the wealthier end of the spectrum. Jeff knew her father had came into some money after inventing a device widely used in their District, the Grain Grow-Inator, as it was called.

Jeff called to her, "Hey Vanessa! Why don't you and your friend come over here, I have something I want to talk to you about." Vanessa glared at him but stopped fighting and walked over to Jeff with the other boy in tow.

The boy spoke first, "Hi, I'm Ben Wheeler from District 5." Jeff thought to himself that Ben seemed like a very fit ally to have in his arsenal. "It's a pleasure, I'm Jeff," Jeff started, "Well I see you already know my fellow District 9 tribute Vanessa."

"Yeah, she's a very skilled sword player," Ben said with a smile. "Well," Jeff explained, "I was just thinking you two would be well to join myself and Dean in an alliance."

"Yeah sure whatever," Vanessa said looking bored. "Well I guess I'm in too." Ben said. "Great!" Jeff exclaimed, "Now we should probably start working on a strategy…"

Meanwhile in the Training Center…

Finn's POV

"Hey Troy want to head over to the archery center? Amy's busy with the boy from 10, Rory I think and Rachel is talking to the girl from 6." Finn asked Troy. "Sure," Troy said as he started to head towards the archery center, "So Finn," Troy asked, "do you think we should get somebody else in our alliance?"

"How about that Annie girl? Or Rory?" Finn asked. "Oh yeah. I've had my eye on that Annie. She's cute." Troy said smiling. "So what about you and Rachel?" Troy asked knowingly.

Finn felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "I d-don't know what you're talking about." Finn stuttered. "Oh please," Troy responded, "Everybody sees you guys staring at each other." Finn blushed again. "She stares at me?" He asked sheepishly. "Yeah. I can't believe you haven't noticed. But anyways, we should probably start training." Finn and Troy walked over to the archery range but Finn couldn't get his mind off what Troy had said about Rachel.

The Training Center Continued

Sherlock's POV

_Boring, dull, oh definitely not, completely asinine, dull, boring_

Sherlock wondered to himself as he surveyed the room of tributes why ordinary had to be so completely uninteresting. "What it must be like in their silly little heads," Sherlock muttered to himself as he took his place near the array of information on poisonous plants. Not that Sherlock needed any of that information anyway, he had memorized the facts on every known plant in Panem by the age of 7. Despite the fact that Sherlock lived in District 6, the transportation district, he became what he liked to call a "consulting detective" and was frequented by wealthy Capitol citizens to solve cases of every variety. And this was all by the age of 16. His services were so valued, in fact, that he had even been given the offer to move to the Capitol itself, although Sherlock declined. He found the denizens of the Capitol to be even more incompetent than the common folk. While Sherlock felt confident in his own skills, he'd trained himself in swordplay (which helped him in quite a number of cases), Sherlock still felt it may be in his best interest to have an ally or two.

Sherlock strolled over to where the boy from 3 was talking the girls from 10 and 3. The boy looked rather childish in Sherlock's opinion, he had a mop of thick brown hair that fell to one side and somewhat of a goofy grin on his face. Also, Sherlock pondered, what kind of a name was "Doctor" anyway?

Sherlock cut straight to the chase, "You're the Doctor correct? Which must make you Riley," he continued gesturing to the girl from the Doctor's District. She nodded. "So you are…?" he asked turning on the other girl.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler from District 10," the girl answered. The Doctor suddenly jumped in, "Ah you must be Sherlock!" he exclaimed, "I've heard so much about you, this is brilliant!" he said excitedly. Sherlock sighed but continued, "I would like to request you and your… "friends" join me in an alliance." Sherlock stated.

"Sure," the Doctor answered, "I'm in an alliance now, alliances are cool." Riley also agreed, "Yeah that sounds good." With Rose's agreement their alliance was settled. Sherlock smirked as he plotted how he would use them to be the one who came out alive.


End file.
